1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching devices and more particularly, to devices for latching a cabinet door or panel.
2. Background
There presently exist a number of different devices for temporarily holding a cabinet door closed. Some of these devices utilize a magnetic catch for placement on a door which engages a post or plate that is attached to a wall or door frame. Others use forms of mechanical clasping elements as a catch to clasp a member that is attached to an opposing surface. In some devices, a projecting portion of the device has to be manually pulled to release a closed door. This takes appreciable force as do most of the other devices.
However, the most widely used latches for kitchen cabinets today are simple metal clamp and roller devices that are inexpensive, tend to break with usage and have a relatively short useful life.
It would therefore be useful to have available an inexpensive cabinet door latching device that is reliable in operation and has a long useful life. It also would be helpful if the latching device required little applied force to release a closed cabinet door.
The invention is a latching device with two parts: a catch member and a probe member. The catch member is installed on the inner surface of a cabinet door, with the probe member installed into a portion of the cabinet frame opposing the catch member. The catch member contains provision for snaring a hooked member or equivalent. Opposing the catch member is the probe member, which consists of an elongated housing that contains an axially disposed floating shaft connected to a closed end of the housing. The shaft is adapted to hook on to and engage the catch member when the cabinet door and catch member are pushed against the cabinet frame. The probe member also includes provision for automatically separating the cabinet door from the frame after the catch member is released from the shaft. A single smart push on the cabinet door is all that is required to release the catch member. The door can not be opened by pulling or shaking the door.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a latching device for holding cabinet doors closed, that requires little applied force for closure or release.
Another object of this invention is to provide a latching device that is sturdy and has a long useful life.
A further object of this invention is to provide a latching device that is adaptable to various cabinet door closure configurations.
An advantage of the invention over other latching devices is its relatively low cost.
Another advantage of the invention is safety in the prevention of young children from opening latched cabinet doors that are accessible to them.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.